Flores Secas
by Muffliat0
Summary: La mirada gris de Scorpius detectó de inmediato a Lily Potter, estaba alejada y no parecía importarle mucho estar sola, le observó atento, la joven había estado jugando con un gnomo, eso le hizo sonreír, acordándose sin quererlo de Torbellino.


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, como pocos saben, en mis ratos libres tuve la oportunidad -ya, por fin- de leer The cursed Child, extrañamente, me gustó, he estado obsesionada con ese "libro" desde que terminé de leerlo, no puedo, y aunque se maneje como casi canon el scorose, lo único que yo pensaba mientras leía, era en la interacción de Scorpius y Lily, que no pasó 😢😢😢 aun así, junté algunos elementos del libro para hacerlo Scorily, ojalá les guste, no es muy romántico, pero quería hacer algo de ellos en San Valentín 😁

Cualquier error, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter corría rápidamente, había hecho un desastre y tenía que huir, se detuvo ya que chocó con alguien, la pelirroja menor del clan Potter levantó la vista y sonrío al notar que era su prima Rose con quien lo había hecho.

—Rosie –soltó emocionada, mirando sobre su hombro –es bueno verte, porque necesito un favor.

—Claro ¿qué favor exactamente? –elevó una ceja completamente recelosa.

—préstame tu suéter y toma mi capa –se la quitó.

—De acuerdo.

La chica lo hizo rápidamente, no sabía en qué lío se había metido, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su prima y aparte, de su casa, tenían que apoyarse.

—Te lo agradezco, Rosie.

La joven pelirroja se perdió de vista rápidamente, así que siguió avanzando hasta toparse con su primo Albus, que estaba con su mejor amigo —y al que Rose no soportaba, que para su desgracia, quería con ella— Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¡Albus! –le habló, llamando la atención de su primo.

—Ahora nos hablamos ¿eh? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—Lo lamento por querer ser atenta de nuevo –se cruzó de brazos, observó a Scorpius, para después hacer una mueca de fastidio –supongo que te veré después.

—Hueles muy bien, Rose –aduló Scorpius –me gusta tu olor a pan recién horneado y flores secas.

La chica de piel oscura no le hizo caso, lo ignoró ampliamente mientras se dirigía a un vagón desocupado.

—M—

Albus observaba a su amigo, no quería reírse de él pero la cara de idiota que ponía después de ver a Rose era divertida, y más porque realmente no le interesaba.

—Deberías dejarla en paz, así mi madre conquistó a mi padre, revoloteando alrededor de otros chicos, puedes buscar a alguien más.

Un alboroto fuera del compartimento los hizo fruncir el ceño, así que salieron para ver de qué rayos se trataba, Albus frunció el ceño al ver como la señora del carrito de los dulces jalaba a su hermana por el pasillo, mientras le leía sus derechos, por decirlo de alguna forma, los demás alumnos de Hogwarts comentaban y unos otros aplaudían orgullosos.

—Esa niña es un maldito dolor de cabeza –bramó Albus –no sé cómo James la controlaba.

—Son más a fin –intervino Scorpius –no por nada los dos son Gryffindor.

—Claro, lo bueno es que ya no tendré que soportarla más.

—Oh vamos, aún recuerdo tu decepción cuando la colocaron en Gryffindor y no con nosotros.

—Bueno, eran otros tiempos, ahora me agrada ser el único Slytherin de la familia.

El rubio no dijo nada más, nunca había hablado con Lily Potter, sabía algunas cosas de ella por Albus y por lo poco que veía en el colegio o momentos aislados como ese, pero nunca nada más, la razón es que tanto Albus como él, eran muy reservados, solían quedarse en su propio mundo sin interesarse en lo demás.

— ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de Navidad? –le interrogó Albus.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—Papá me dio permiso para invitarte a pasar las fechas con nosotros ¿qué dices? Ya sé que le consultaras a tu padre, más que nada por respeto, porque ya eres mayor de edad.

—A veces lo olvido –se burló.

—M—

Los días en Hogwarts eran maravillosos para Lily, se la pasaba con sus amigos, haciendo travesuras, aunque también era inteligente, en sus momentos serios le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo toda clase de libros que encontrara.

—No sabía que una Gryffindor tan traviesa gustara pasar tiempo en la biblioteca –soltó el amigo de su hermano.

La mirada verde olivo de Lily fue hasta el ejemplar en sus brazos, para después observarlo a él, no sabía qué hacía hablándole, no podía recordar si alguna vez lo había hecho, así que no sabía qué decir, normalmente era bastante sociable, pero si Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor amigo de su hermano era por algo, tenían que ser igual de raros.

— ¿Has desocupado ese ejemplar? –cuestionó curiosa.

—Sí, de hecho, iba a colocarlo en la estantería, no sabía que te interesaba esta clase de temas.

—Ah, no es eso, es que desde que era pequeña y quería venir a Hogwarts hice una lista de cosas que haría al estar aquí.

—Leer toda la biblioteca es una de ellas, supongo.

—Sólo los que alcance, iniciando desde aquella estantería que es la primera.

El rubio depósito el libro en las manos de Lily, que le sonrió agradecida, no dijo nada más simplemente se alejó de él, ese pequeño trato le hizo darse cuenta que esa actitud agradable y social, calzaba perfecto con la idea de ella, en su segundo año con unas halas de hada que se movían y de la que Albus le había hablado tanto.

—M—

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado y con eso marchar a la casa de los padres de Albus, serían las últimas vacaciones de Navidad que pasaría en Hogwarts, y las primeras en la casa de su amigo, quizás tendría que igualar el marcador e invitarlo a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua a la mansión Malfoy.

El método que habían elegido para transportarse se le hizo bastante fuera de lo común, pero no dijo nada, permaneció callado todo el camino mientras la pelirroja iba sentada muy cerca de él, no le hacía caso, iba tapándole los ojos a Ted Lupin en el asiento de enfrente, mientras James Potter se encargaba de dirigirlos a la casa Potter, al llegar, Scorpius pudo notar la gran casa, era bastante bonita.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, vamos, adentro –ordenó James, así que todos entraron.

La señora Potter fue a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa, el hijo mayor pregunto por su padre y la pelirroja mujer le indicó que estaba cocinando, así que fue a la cocina.

—Albus, muéstrale a Scorpius la habitación de invitados, por favor.

—No, compartiremos habitación.

—De acuerdo, entonces, guíalo a tu habitación.

—Ahora no, quiero que vea...

—Creo que la habitación primero, Albus.

—Lily –habló la señora Potter –guía a Scorpius a la habitación de tu hermano Albus, aprovechando que vas a tu habitación.

—Claro mamá –le sonrió al chico que fue hasta ella y comenzaron a subir hasta las habitaciones.

Cruzaron un vestíbulo un poco amplio y se dirigieron a un pasillo un poco estrechó que daba a unas escaleras redondas que daban a diversos rellanos, así que la siguió, era bastante fácil perderse en esa casa más que en la mansión.

—Esta es la habitación de Albus –le indicó amable –si te aburres de él, a mano derecha está un vestíbulo, un pasillo un poco más amplio y hay un par de habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Bastante amplia su casa ¿no es así?

—Cada rellano tiene una habitación principal y después su respectiva ala de visitas –se encogió de hombros –vives en una mansión según dice Albus, esto debe ser muy pequeño en comparación.

—No del todo.

—Bien, espero que puedas encontrar el regreso.

El rubio la observó seguir su camino y observó en qué habitación se resguardó, Scorpius utilizó el alohomora para poder entrar en la habitación de su amigo, su baúl ya estaba ahí, su vista se perdió en la enorme habitación circular de paredes negras y cortinas grises, la cama era amplia y había un montón de objetos que no supo identificar, sonrío al ver algunas fotos, había una repisa dedicada a una persona solamente, vio la repisa de él con su amigo, la de sus padres, la de James, Ted Lupin, una de sus primos y la que quedaba a la altura de su rostro pertenecía a Lily Luna Potter, por alguna extraña razón sonrío al verla, era bastante menuda, con grandes ojos y labios finos, las pecas estaban bien ubicadas, dándole un aspecto inocente y dulce, observó una donde posaba con las irónicas gafas redondas de Harry Potter, el rubio pensó que le iban mejor a ella que al padre.

Después de un rato, intentó regresar al recibidor principal pero no pudo, así que regresó en sus pasos y fue a molestar a Lily, que abrió la puerta sorprendida.

—Lamento molestarte, pero no recuerdo el camino de regreso.

—Oh, eso –lo jaló de la chaqueta que llevaba, lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él, colocando algo en la puerta.

—Ah ¿no crees que eso será inservible con la magia?

—La física del triángulo es algo con lo que ni siquiera la magia puede pelear –contestó.

— ¿Crees que a tu padre le agrade que te encierres conmigo?

—No me estoy encerrando contigo –soltó.

Scorpius observó lo que fuese que Lily alimentaba, no reconoció de que se trataba, pero por su actitud, era lógico que nadie sabía que lo tenía, así que frunció el ceño, no quería meterse en problemas con los padres de su mejor amigo por incurrir a la pelirroja.

—Lo mejor es que busque la salida –soltó incómodo.

—Ahora iremos, solo quiero que coma un poco.

La fascinación o dedicación de la joven por eso le agradó, pocas personas lo harían, los magos tenían cierta... Intolerancia por las bestias fantásticas.

Avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a donde estaban todos, Lily fue a reunirse con su hermano mayor y Ted Lupin, que pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, ante la mirada de Scorpius.

Las vacaciones fueron bastante buenas, ubicarse en la casa Potter le resultó más sencillo una vez que Albus se había dignado a explicarle cómo funcionaba la construcción, así que no volvió a perderse, aunque eso significó no volver a toparse con la pequeña hermana de Albus, pero sí con Rose Weasley.

Las cosas eran sencillas de entender, fuera de Hogwarts, Albus y Rose eran tan buenos amigos como se esperaba, contrario del colegio, por lo tanto, significaba que era muy amigo de él, aunque si apenas le dirigía la palabra.

La mirada gris de Scorpius detectó de inmediato a Lily Potter, estaba alejada y no parecía importarle mucho estar sola, le observó atento, la joven había estado jugando con un gnomo, eso le hizo sonreír, acordándose sin quererlo de Torbellino, que gustaba de jugar con los gnomos también, prestó atención a su amigo y a Rose, que estaban fingiendo muy bien interés uno en el otro, pero la verdad él no estaba de humor para algo, así que se levantó, se palmeó el trasero para quitarse la nieve y avanzó hasta la hermanita de su amigo.

—Hola –saludó con un poco de timidez.

—Hola Scorpius –saludó en un tono amable, aunque no lo observó.

—Ahm ¿puedo saber qué haces? –la cuestionó.

—Les regalo una pequeña botella de Whisky de fuego –contestó.

—Y ¿cómo por qué harías algo así? –la cuestionó divertido, haciendo que el gnomo y ella lo observaran disgustados.

—Oh, no lo sé, porque es Navidad, y ellos son seres vivos que también gozan de algo como esto –se encogió de hombros.

—Esos… esos son ¿pequeños suéteres de Gryffindor? –se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, lo son –se llevó las manos a la cadera en forma de jarro y se cuadró frente a él, el gnomo imitó su pose pero con una mirada más fiera que la de la joven.

—Es que… me sorprende… -observó al gnomo con su gorro de lana tejido en los colores de la casa de la joven.

—Ya veo, tu tía Hermione liberaba elfos domésticos y tú… pones a la moda a los gnomos.

La pelirroja observó a su alrededor, pero como había mucha gente no le dijo nada, además, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a alguien que no le conocía para nada.

—Llévale esto, posiblemente le guste, estuve preguntándole al tío Neville, y me dijo que esta poción podría ayudar –le dio un frasco con un líquido de un color extraño y espeso –tres veces al día, por quince días, podrá ayudar.

El gnomo la observó con una sonrisa, Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, la botella y todo lo que le había dado era bastante así que no podía ser que lo cargara todo.

—Cierto, espera un momento –la joven se puso de pie y lo observó, como esperando a que él hiciera algo.

—Ah, no… yo no hablo miradesco –informó, haciendo que ella se llevara una mano a la frente y resoplara un poco frustrada.

—Podrías ayudarle –soltó.

—Ah ¿quieres que lo escolte hasta su hogar? –sonrió.

—No, pero que encojas lo que le di para que pueda llevarlo, no puedo usar magia fuera del colegio y lo sabes.

—Cierto –aceptó.

—Eh –Lily lo sujetó de la mano para detenerlo, haciendo que él se pusiera de un intenso rojo –sólo bastará con un hechizo reductor momentáneo –sonrió –no queremos que la alegría se vaya sólo por una botella miniatura ¿cierto? –ambos miraron al gnomo que negó.

—Claro –se aclaró la garganta y murmuró el hechizo, el gnomo salió corriendo un segundo después.

—Gracias –apretó sus dedos y lo soltó.

—M—

Lily Luna Potter se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea del vestíbulo en el piso de su habitación, la manta que se colocó en las piernas dio un confort aún más, acarició al Demiguise que tenía acurrucado en las piernas sin prestar más atención a su entorno.

—Pensé que estarías más ocupada –le interrumpió alguien, observó a su regazo y vio que el Demiguise se hizo invisible.

—Me gusta concentrarme en el fuego –se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo toda la tarde abajo y no te he visto –informó Ted.

—Bueno, quiero un poco de tiempo para mí –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya va a ser Año Nuevo, y sigues escondiéndote en tu cuarto ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –se acuclilló a su lado.

—Nada, Ted –sonrió –es sólo que en verdad no soporto mucho tiempo el juego entre mi hermano y Rose, de se hablan y no se hablan.

—Harry y yo pensamos que… se trataba a que te sentías incómoda con Scorpius.

—Ah ¿por qué tendría que sentirme incómoda por él? –elevó una ceja.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta –se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaste que me gusta –negó –típico de ustedes los hombres –suspiró –bajaré en unos minutos más ¿bien?

—Claro –sonrió satisfecho, le besó la frente y se fue.

—M—

Scorpius observó a Rose charlando con Lily, al parecer ellas se llevaban bastante bien, ya que estaban riendo a carcajadas, se alejó rumbo a su amigo, que estaba entretenido con su hermano mayor James, jugando Gobstones, sonrió, era la segunda vez en esas vacaciones que Torbellino aparecía en sus recuerdos.

—Oh, Lily ¿no quieres unirte a nosotros? –soltó Albus.

—No soy fan de los Gobstones, si quieren mejor podemos jugar ajedrez.

—Tú quieres humillarnos, no gracias –soltó James.

—Como gusten.

Rose siguió a Lily dentro de la casa y se perdieron de vista, él no hizo nada más que quedarse observando el juego, por alguna extraña razón, quería seguir a las chicas, y esta vez, no por Rose, sino que Lily le agradaba ¿por qué no le había tratado antes?

—M—

El día último del año estaba ahí, todo el mundo en la casa de los Potter estaba acelerado, ya que la cena sería ahí, así que él se ofreció a ayudar y sonrió cuando la suerte le brilló al ser quien ayudara a Lily, la siguió a un lado y a otro cargando las cosas con demasiado entusiasmo mientras charlaba dándole datos inútiles.

Observó a su alrededor cuando notó que estaban en la habitación de la chica, guardando un montón de libros que la señora Potter le había obligado a guardar, al parecer, todos eran de ella, observó con mejor atención el lugar, se detuvo al ver el montón de flores secas en todos lados.

—Te gustan mucho las flores ¿no?

—Ah, eso, no, las flores no específicamente, me las regalan los gnomos –se encogió de hombros.

—Flores secas, vaya detalle.

—Bueno, así duran más –se encogió de hombros, además, nadie me ha regalado flores normales en mi vida, creo –le restó importancia.

Salieron del lugar una vez dejado los libros en un lugar seguro, y fueron arreglando las otras cosas que les tocaban, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, terminaron, fueron a sus habitaciones a ducharse y a arreglarse.

—M—

Scorpius observó una vez más el libro de pociones avanzadas, no podía creer que el profesor Slughorn se dejara convencer para dejarles hacer esa poción y más cuando San Valentín estaba tan cerca, observó a Albus que sonreía divertido, era evidente que no les saldría, o eso creía, pero habría alguien a quien sí.

—Bien, comiencen –ordenó el anciano profesor.

—No sé cómo se le ocurrió dejarnos hacer Amortentia –sentenció Scorpius indignado, en los tiempos del profesor Snape eso jamás habría pasado –gruñó furioso mientras cortaba el asfódelo.

—Bueno, tomará casi tres semanas hacerlo Scorpius –informó Albus con una sonrisa –debería preocuparte otra cosa.

—Otra cosa ¿Cómo qué exactamente? –le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Para cuando la poción esté lista, será exactamente, San Valentín.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta poción? –interrogó.

—Creo que Lily me comentó algo –admitió Albus, ganando toda la atención de su amigo con tan sólo mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja.

—Ajá ¿Ella qué?

—Dijo que Polly Chapman quería darte amortentia.

— ¿Y un filtro de amor de tu tío Ron no habría funcionado igual?

—Según lo que me explicó Lily cuando le hice la misma pregunta, no.

—Tu hermana es muy lista ¿no es así?

La mirada de Albus se posó en su amigo, por un minuto examinándolo y terminando por restarle importancia al tono que había tomado al usar esa frase.

—Sólo espero que no termines todo obsesionado con Polly, si apenas te soporto con lo de Rose –admitió.

—M—

El salón estaba lleno de calderos que expedían todo tipo de fracasos, para desagrado de Scorpius, su poción había salido perfectamente bien, fabulosa a decir verdad, el color nacarado era tal y como debía ser y el humo formaba espirales perfectas.

—Pero qué alegría –soltó el profesor Slughorn –veo que han sacado la habilidad de sus padres para las pociones –les felicitó.

—Gracias profesor –agradeció Albus ante la seriedad de su amigo.

—Bien ¿alguno de ustedes para aumentar la nota quiere decirme que olores distinguen? –interrogó alejándose.

Scorpius acercó un poco el rostro, de inmediato distinguió el olor a pan recién horneado y a flores secas, lo mismo que olía Rose Weasley las veces que le había visto de cerca.

—Pasto recién cortado, dentífrico de menta…

—Qué curioso que perciba los mismos olores que su tía Hermione, Albus –intervino Slughorn con una sonrisa.

—Cierto –se avergonzó por ser exhibido.

—Ya pueden marcharse.

—M—

Lily avanzaba rápidamente, había estado en las cocinas del colegio robando pan, la profesora McGonagall ya había prohibido a los elfos que le dieran pan para sus "travesuras" así que a pesar de que querían ayudarla, lo tenían como una orden.

Observó sobre sus hombros para ver si alguien la seguía como la última vez, cuando chocó con alguien, así que sin poder evitarlo, se asustó.

—Lo lamento –la voz de Scorpius Malfoy la tranquilizó más de lo que quería admitir –ah, Lily –sonrió.

—Yo-Yo lo lamento, venía distraída y…

—Qué bien hueles –se acercó a olfatearla, deteniéndose un momento en lo que acababa de decir, se puso automáticamente rojo.

—Ah, gracias, tú igual –informó Lily –ahora… si me disculpas…

— ¿Cómo? –informó.

— ¿cómo qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Y-Yo… quiero saber ¿cómo le hacen tú y Rose oler igual?

—Ah, no lo sé, genes Weasley, supongo, tengo que…

—No –la sujetó del brazo –es curioso que huelan igual, flores secas y pan recién horneado ¿cómo es posible?

—En serio, Scorpius, no lo sé, yo…

—Al inicio del curso en el tren ella…

—Oh –sonrió divertida –le di mi túnica al inicio del curso en el tren –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero en tu casa…

—Le presté mi suéter, tenía frío, estaba en mi casa, tengo muchos.

—Sí, pero…

Lily escuchó pasos acercándose apresuradamente, significaba que la profesora McGonagall se había dado cuenta de su escapada por las cocinas, la vio acercándose a espaldas de Scorpius, así que lo observó.

—Lo lamento tanto –se disculpó.

—Claro ¿qué?

La jovencita sujetó la túnica de Scorpius y cuando logró que se inclinara hasta ella, lo besó.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, para Scorpius, lo único que había en el mundo eran los labios de la pequeña hermana de su amigo, con timidez la sujetó de las mejillas, y movió sus labios torpemente sobre los de Lily, que no era mejor que él besando, bueno, él tenía una excusa, era su primer beso.


End file.
